paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures in Medieval (film)
The Adventures in Medieval is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure comedy-drama film produced by Paramount Animation and JeremyWorks Studios for Paramount Pictures. Based on on the JeremyWorks animated television series of the same name. It was directed by series creator Scott Young from a screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick and Thomas Lennon, and a story by Young, Julie Young, Jeremy Carpenter, Lannon, and Kirkpatrick, and stars the voices of Zac Efron, Justin Long, Elijah Wood, and Stephanie Beatriz. The film is set in ancient medieval times, three raised orphans Kadyn, Carson and Tristen set out to rescue Princess Danica and stop Lord Savion from taking over their home. The film was released on September 4, 2015, and received generally positive reviews from critics, who considered it as an improvement over the 1997 film, The Adventures in Medieval: The Beginning, and praised its animation, script, humor, score, visual style, and vocal performances, particularly of Efron, Long, Wood, and Beatriz. The film earned a total of $647 million worldwide against a budget of $60 million. A sequel, The Adventures in Medieval: The Journey Begin, was released on the JeremyNow! streaming service on May 3, 2019. Plot In 1402, a young women named Makayla discovers a basket holding three sleeping infants. She decided brings them to her home, and name them, Kadyn, Carson and Tristen. Makayla hope they will be something special. Few years later, the Fellows are grown up, living in a cottage with their mother Makayla. Kadyn falls in love with the beautiful Princess Danica, who befriends with the Fellows ever since. More coming soon! Cast * Zac Efron as Kadyn * Justin Long as Carson * Elijah Wood as Tristen * Stephanie Beatriz as Princess Danica * Olivia Munn as Makayla More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released on November 2, 2014 via YouTube and was shown in front of Big Hero 6, Penguins of Madagascar, Annie, Into the Woods, Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, and Big Eyes. The first official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at Paramount's YouTube page on New Year's Eve 2015 and was shown before Strange Magic, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil, Home, Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2, Pitch Perfect 2, and Red-Haired Flame. The second official theatrical trailer for the film was released on June 19, 2015 and was shown before Inside Out, Minions, Battle Unleashed Jeremy: Battle Unleashed, and Fantastic Four. A huge amount of merchandise was made for The Adventures in Medieval, such as toys and figurines. Paramount teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including McDonald's, who included 8 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters, and Lego, who released ten sets based on scenes from the film. A Level Pack for the toys-to-life video game Lego Dimensions based on The Adventures in Medieval was released on September 27, 2015. Home media The Adventures in Medieval was released on digital HD on December 18, 2015 and on Blu-ray and DVD on January 11, 2016. Extras include audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, and short promotional clips. Reception Coming soon! Sequel On October 24, 2015, Paramount announced a sequel slated for March 15, 2019, with Zac Efron, Justin Long, Elijah Wood, and Stephanie Beatriz reprising their roles. On October 5, 2016, the release date was pushed back to September 20, 2019. Along with the release date change, it was announced that John Cohen, Jeremy Carpenter, Julie Young, and Dallas Sharp will return to produce the sequel, as well as Karey Kirkpatrick and Thomas Lennon returning to write the script. Scott Young was originally directing the film, but stepped down as director in order to work more on and the Power Gang Juliana and the Power Gang and Ultimate Generations Jeremy: Ultimate Generations for Warner Animation Group. By December 2016, Ash Brannon was announced as the new director. However, on August 2017, the film was taken off from Paramount Animation's upcoming film schedule, with Twin, Duo, and Forever taking its September 20, 2019 slot. In October 2018, it was revealed that the film will be released on JeremyWorks' streaming service JeremyNow! on May 3, 2019 instead. Additionally, it was also announced that most of the cast from the first film will reprise their roles in the sequel. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film